Distribution of software across the Internet can take a large toll on Internet bandwidth, especially when many clients download software at the same time. For very large distributions of software, such as updates to various applications and operating systems that may have hundreds of millions of client devices that each download many megabytes or even gigabytes of data, the sheer volume of downloaded data may use an extremely large amount of Internet bandwidth.